Constellations and regrets
by Unlimited-Fangirl
Summary: Astrid awakens one night to discover her husband pondering over Viggo's redemption and how it influenced his view of his enemies, including Drago. Hiccup is led to believe that Drago's attack might have been his fault. Of course, Astrid would never let her husband think that. A fluffy and angsty Hiccstrid one-shot set after HTTYD 2.


**Hello! This one-shot was inspired by an idea LaylaDeMich gave me on how Hiccup's mindset in the second film could be because of Viggo's redemption. It's set about a year after HTTYD 2 and Hiccup and Astrid are married. I'm sorry that it's a cringey title, I'm just really uncreative. Enjoy :)**

Astrid awoke to the sound of loud thuds on the roof. She stretched out her hand to the other side of the bed but was greeted with nothing. Something was missing. Namely her Husband.

' _He must have gone on his morning flight,'_ She thought. It was rather strange that he'd go without her. Their early morning flight together was ritual they never broke. Frowning, she squinted open her eyes expecting to see light, but was instead greeted with darkness. It was still nighttime. She began speculating as to where Hiccup could be, but her thoughts were interrupted by another loud thud coming from the roof.

 _Aha_.

She stood up from her bed, stretching out her limbs and made her way to the rooftop through their skylight. Low on behold, Hiccup was there sitting with his legs dangling over the edge while Toothless pounced around the rooftop, clearly eager for a flight.

"Not now Bud. We can go for a flight in the morning." He said, looking out towards the horizon.

"I hope you intend to include me in that flight." Astrid said as she approached him.

He craned his neck around to see her. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, but your hyperactive dragon did." She replied as she sat down and leaned into him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, just...thinking about some things."

"You know you can wake me up anytime to talk to me." She said as he looked up at him.

"I couldn't do that, I want you to sleep. After all, the General of Berk needs her rest."

"So does the Chief."

"I just _knew_ you were going to say that."

She chuckled softly. "I'd say that we know each other pretty well by now. So what's bothering you?"

He turned his head away and sighed. "It's really not important."

She reached up her hand and pulled his face around so he was looking directly at her. "Hiccup, you know better than to try and act like nothing's wrong with me. I can see right through it. So, what's wrong?"

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "You're right, I should be a good husband and be honest. I was just thinking about all the bad people we've faced, Alvin, Dagur, Ryker, Viggo, Krogan, Drago."

She hummed in acknowledgement. "What about them?"

"Well, Alvin and Dagur; they both became good, and our allies. And then there was Viggo, and I thought out of all people, he could _never_ change his bad ways."

By this point Toothless had stopped his bounding across the roof and had curled up behind Hiccup and Astrid. The dragon let out a soft warble of contentment. Hiccup leaned back against Toothless and looked up towards the sky.

"But then, just before he died, he _changed._ He helped save me, and Toothless, and he was helping dragons. I never thought that he'd be capable of that, but he was. I guess that led me to believe that _anyone_ could change, _anyone_ could become friends of dragons. And then the whole Drago attack..." He trailed off in a sad tone, unable to finish his thought.

"Viggo's redemption caused you to believe that anyone, even Drago could change, and you think that by believing that, everything that happened is your fault." She summarised for him.

He nodded. "If I just hadn't have been so blind, I could've seen that my ideas weren't going to work. Drago just couldn't be changed." He sighed and leaned into her arms. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hiccup, you weren't blind. Trust me, I've _been_ blind, it's very different. You were just looking for the good in people, hoping the best for them. It's a really admirable quality that most people don't have. I mean, when Dagur first changed to good, none of us believed him except for you. You had faith that he could change, and he ended up becoming one of our best friends and greatest allies. Without your faith, he could've resorted to his previous ways and become our enemy once again. But he didn't, because of you. Did believing that Drago could change backfire? Yes, but even if you didn't have that faith, he still would've attacked, and damage still would've been done. The situation was out of any of our control. It's not your fault."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "It's just...my Dad warned me that Drago couldn't change, but I didn't listen. I could've avoided so much if I had listened."

"You're bound to make mistakes Hiccup, we all are. But I just know that if your Dad was here, he would be proud of the great Chief that you've become."

He smiled softly as he looked into her shining eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered and he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Babe, I'm here for you. Always. Oh, and next time you wake up in the middle of the night, wake me up as well, otherwise, I won't let you have any breakfast."

"Well if you're the one cooking, I'll be sure to let you stay asleep." He joked.

"Hey!" She elbowed his side then laughed. "Don't worry, I'm aware that my cooking is terrible."

"Well I wouldn't say _terrible..."_ He began.

"It's terrible." She deadpanned. "Guess that's just what comes with marrying me."

He smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Wow. You are corny."

"Are you only realising this now?"

They both laughed and looked up to the sky. The stars were twinkling in their constellations, lighting up the dark night.

"Do you want to go inside where it's warm?" Hiccup asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No it's fine, you're enough to keep me warm." She tilted her head up to press her lips against his for a long kiss. It was nice for them to be able to display affection without being interrupted by the villagers or their friends. No matter how cold the air around them could get, Hiccup's lips always brought Astrid warmth.

"I love you." He murmured softly.

She smiled. "I love you too, my dorky husband."

Hiccup chuckled and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. He was bound to be overthinking something else in only a matter of days, as Hiccup _always_ does, but for now he was at peace with his beloved in his arms as they watched the evening stars.

 **Thank you for reading. I've been trying for ages to write another HTTYD FanFiction but I couldn't get any of my ideas right until I decided to work on this one. I had the start of written out for ages but today I buckled down and wrote the rest of it in only about 2 hours (with snack breaks of course). I'm aware that it is very similar to all my other Hiccstrid one-shots, but I really don't care, I just love writing Hiccstrid fluff! Thanks again. À bientôt! :)**


End file.
